


Netflix and Chill e Jongdae

by chenkorita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beagle Line (EXO), Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned KaiMark, Sehun com cabelo laranja porque sim, mentira perdoa qualquer erro, não foi betado vocês que lutem, side chanchen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenkorita/pseuds/chenkorita
Summary: Baekhyun sabia que em algum momento teria que pagar por ter aceitado ir naquele encontro, afinal Jongdae nunca dava ponto sem nó, entretanto, não estava esperando que acontecesse daquele jeito.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Netflix and Chill e Jongdae

**Author's Note:**

> Foi só uma coisa boba que eu escrevi inspirado em outra coisa boba que eu postei no twitter. Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia nada então ehhhh não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu aqui. Como eu disse nas notas não foi betado, eu usei um corretor para ver se tinha erros e tentei corrigir o que apareceu, mas deve ter passado alguma coisa.  
> Espero que gostem <3

Baekhyun sabia que em algum momento teria que pagar por ter aceitado ir naquele encontro, afinal Jongdae nunca dava ponto sem nó, entretanto, não estava esperando que acontecesse daquele jeito. 

Desde o momento em que o Kim trouxe Chanyeol para o apartamento, com a desculpa de que tinham algum trabalho da faculdade para fazer, o Byun sabia que ele seria uma presença constante naquele lugar. O jeito que Jongdae mordeu os lábios quando o mais alto dos dois foi na frente em direção a cozinha, era um ótimo indicativo do tipo de “trabalho” que ele gostaria de estar fazendo com o Park. 

E dito e feito, um mês depois os dois estavam indo a “simples encontros entre amigos porque comer sozinho era deprimente” que logo escalaram para encontros românticos com segundas intenções, que viraram um namoro que estava prestes a completar três anos. 

E Baekhyun gostava de Chanyeol. Ele era uma pessoa animada e querida, que nunca pensava duas vezes antes de pular de cabeça em alguma ideia burra que o Byun tinha, e que sempre resultava neles com uma puta dor de cabeça no dia seguinte e sem muitas memórias do que eles haviam feito na noite anterior. Mas, por mais que gostasse dele, Baekhyun sempre seria a vela dos dois. Já estava solteiro a anos, não se relacionava sério com alguém desde a última namorada que teve no ensino médio, e ver os dois de chamego no sofá, trocando juras de amor aos sussurros, despertava uma sensação ruim de solidão no peito. 

Por isso que Jongdae teve a mirabolante ideia de o fazer ir encontros às cegas com pessoas que ele conhecia porque _“se o acaso não está muito afim de fazer alguém legal aparecer na sua frente por vontade própria, a gente tem que forçar ele a querer”._

No começo Baekhyun relutou a aceitar, mas depois muita insistência por parte dos amigos, somado com todas as noites que teve que dormir no sofá de Kyungsoo por causa de demonstrações de afeto não tão puras assim, resolveu aceitar. O primeiro encontro foi horrível. O segundo menos pior, o terceiro conseguiu superar o primeiro, e nem conseguiu chegar o fim do quarto. 

O quinto foi bom, Mark era fofo e tímido e ficava vermelho com qualquer investida que Baekhyun dava, — bem o seu tipo — mas no dia seguinte recebeu um mensagem dizendo que os dois não poderiam se encontrar novamente, pois quando seu ex soube que ele tinha ido em um encontro, ele correu em direção ao dormitório em que o Lee viva, com flores e um pedido para que restassem. E Baekhyun não podia nem ficar chateado com isso, encontrou Mark e Jongin no pátio da faculdade uns dias depois e os dois se olhavam com tanto amor que se sentiu aliviado por não ter ficado no meio daquilo. 

Já tinha perdido as esperanças de encontrar alguém, e quando estava afogando as mágoas com um bom pote de sorvete de flocos, enquanto assistia a algum dorama qualquer que passava na tv, Chanyeol apareceu com as salvações para seus problemas. 

Havia entrado um menino novo no grupo de robótica que fazia parte, e por mais que ele fosse mais novo que eles, o Park tinha a certeza de que ele e Baekhyun eram perfeitos um para o outro, e sem perder tempo, avisou Jongdae e marcou um encontro para os dois na noite seguinte.

Seria mentira se dissesse que aquele não tinha sido o melhor encontro que tinha tido em toda a vida. Em nenhum momento teve aquele aura estranha e desconfortável entre dois estranhos que tinham sido forçados a se encontrar, desde o momento em que seu olhar tinha se cruzado com o menino de cabelo laranja, Baekhyun soube que tinha encontrado _a_ pessoa. 

Era gostoso de conversar com Sehun. Ele tinha uma voz calma e suave, e por mais que ele às vezes falasse sobre coisas que Baekhyun não tinha ideia do que significava, — o mais novo cursava engenharia mecatrônica uma área bem distante da de Baekhyun que estava quase formado em história — a empolgação fofa era o suficiente para o fazer ficar preso ali. Ele também ficava envergonhado com as cantadas descaradas que fazia, mas diferente de com Mark, Baekhyun sentia o coração batendo mais rápido em seu peito sempre que olhava o rubor nas bochechas que possuíam algumas sardinhas espalhadas pela derme. Passaram horas ali, conversando sobre qualquer coisa que vinha a mente, sem filtros, e depois de terem sido expulsos pelos donos da pizzaria porque já estava na hora de fechar o estabelecimento, Baekhyun chegou feliz em casa naquela noite, com o coração leve, e um número salvo no telefone como _“Sehunnie <3” _

Saíram mais vezes depois daquilo. Foram ao café perto da faculdade, no cinema, na biblioteca, passeavam de mãos dadas pelo parque, e antes que esperavam o pequeno trio se tornou um quarteto. 

Baekhyun gostava das noites de filmes que tinha com o namorado, Jongdae e Chanyeol, dos _double dates_ mais elaborados que envolviam passar perfume caro, ou de apenas ficarem juntos com outros amigos se empanturrando de salgadinhos e cervejas baratas na sala de estar de algum deles depois da semana de provas. 

Mas Baekhyun ansiava pelos momentos a sós que tinha com Sehun. Os momentos em que podia falar coisas bregas a vontade, sem ter que ouvir Jongdae rindo de sua cara por conta disso. Momentos em que podia abaixar todas as suas defesas e ser ele mesmo. Momentos em que podia passar as mãos com vontade pelo corpo do namorado, que _puta que pariu,_ testava a sanidade de Baekhyun de tão lindo e gostoso que era. E Sehun sabia muito bem disso, por isso, sempre que recebia a mensagem com um simples um _Netflix & Chill hoje? :p, _ele já tratava de ir para a casa do namorado com um trouxinha de roupas para passar a noite ali. 

E aquele dia as coisas não tinham sido diferentes. 

A TV do quarto rodava algum filme qualquer que tinha escolhido apenas como um _white noise_ para os dois. A semana tinha sido complicada com a data de entrega do TCC batendo na porta e o emprego cansativo no museu, e tudo que Baekhyun queria era relaxar junto da pessoa que era mais importante para si. Nem deu muito tempo para Sehun entrar em seu quarto direito antes de um puxar para um beijo daqueles. 

Estava sentado com as costas na cabeceira da cama, com Sehun em seu colo, e estava tão concentrado em deixar beijos molhados por todo o torso do Oh que não ouviu que Jongdae se aproximava do quarto. 

— Baekhyun qual a senha da sua conta da _Netflix_?… Opa desculpa atrapalhar vocês.

Baekhyun grunhiu ao ouvir a voz do amigo que estava parado com o ombro encostado no batente da porta, e observava os dois com um sorriso de canto. 

— Nem vem, da última vez que eu emprestei minha conta para você meu recomendo ficou um lixo, tive que criar um perfil novo e excluir aquele. — Baekhyun olhou feio por cima ombro de Sehun, que continuava sentado em seu colo, com as orelhas vermelhas de ter sido apanhado naquela situação pelo amigo.

— Eu crio um perfil só para mim. — Jongdae deu de ombros. 

— Não vou te passar a conta, agora se você nos der licença eu preciso continuar de onde eu parei. — Ignorou Jongdae e tentou voltar a atenção para o namorado. 

— É sempre bom lembrar que, se esse monte de fofura e dengo só tá sentado no seu colo, é porque eu e Chanyeol te apresentamos a ele. 

Baekhyun suspirou pesado ao entender as implicações da fala. Puxou Sehun para mais perto de si, o impedindo de sair de seu colo, e buscou pelo celular na mesa de cabeceira. Digitou algumas coisas antes de voltar o olhar para o amigo na porta.

— Te mandei por mensagem, agora você pode por favor sair daqui? E talvez ir dormir na casa do Yeol?

— Seu desejo é uma ordem. Divirtam-se — Se curvou de forma exagerada antes de fechar a porta e deixar os dois a sós. 

Voltou o olhar para Sehun e o encontrou o encarando de forma divertida.

— O que foi? Não gostou da nova senha, amor? — Perguntou com um sorriso nem um pouco inocente no rosto.

— "Vaisefoderseuemoatafodaexplorador123"? — Sehun arqueou a sobrancelha. — Você sabe que eu uso sua conta também né? 

— Isso definitivamente não se aplica a você. — Baekhyun esfregou a cabeça no peito do namorado, como se fosse um gato marcando território. — Você pode usar todas as minha contas, de todos os lugares possíveis. Eu não me importo. — Deu uma leve mordida no mamilo eriçado do namorado arrancando um gemido arrastado dele. — Agora… onde eu estava mesmo? n


End file.
